1. Field
Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scaling technique for increasing the density of a semiconductor device, a gate all around structure in which a silicon body shaped of a nanowire is formed on a substrate and a gate is formed to surround the silicon body, has been proposed.